


Blossom is totally the coolest

by Skogmus (orphan_account)



Series: Big family [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Fluff, Humor, Lazy Mornings, Multi, Silly, cartoons, neal is angry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 14:05:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6332098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Skogmus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everybody likes cartoons, right? The trio is no exception.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blossom is totally the coolest

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know.

Since none of them had had a ‘normal’ childhood, and both Emma and Neal were walking zombies in the mornings, it pretty soon became a habit to watch cartoons in the mornings. Graham had fake memories of watching it, but he couldn’t really remember them, and he could see it made Emma and Neal happy, so he never complained. Besides, he found them funny. Sometimes. When they weren’t completely ridiculous.  
“I’m Blossom,” Neal muttered one morning, with his mouth full of cereal. There was milk in his little moustache, and he was wearing pyjamas with tiny bananas on it. Emma snorted.

“You’re not Blossom,” she said. “You’re Bubbles.”

Neal glared at her, outraged. “I am not Bubbles. She doesn’t even look like me! You’re Bubbles, with the whole, y’know…” He waved in her direction. “…. blue-eyed blonde thing.” 

“Well you don’t look like Blossom either, honey. I thought we were basing this on personality? You know, since, none of us has lumps instead of hands, or teacup-sized eyes?” Graham mentioned. He held a gigantic coffee cup, and was trying not to giggle at the whole conversation. 

“That’s true, Graham, thank you. So Neal, you’re Bubbles, I’m Buttercup and Graham’s Blossom.” Emma smirked smugly as Neal exploded.

“For fuck’s sake, I’m not Bubbles!” In his desperation to prove he was right, he knocked over his cereal bowl. It splattered over the whole carpet, milk sinking in to stain it forever. Graham and Emma burst out laughing.

“Oh my God,” Neal sighed, and put his head in his hands. 

"Aw Neal, you’re right, you’re not Bubbles,” Emma gasped in between sobs of laughter. “As clumsy as you are, you can only be the Professor!”


End file.
